A color filter in a liquid crystal color display requires the formation of a colored pattern of R, G, and B on a glass substrate. Such a colored pattern is formed, for example, by a photolithography method. As an example thereof, a precolored resin made from a photosensitive resin is used for each of R, G, and B, and the process of coating-exposure-developing is repeated three times for R, G, and B to form a pattern.
Incidentally, in the above developing process, negative type development processing in which an unexposed portion of the photosensitive resin is removed with a developing solution to thereby form a pattern is performed. Generally in a process after resist-coating, edge processing for removing a resist remaining at the edge portion of the glass substrate is needed. Hence, in the negative type processing, the aforesaid edge processing is performed with a developing solution.
Meanwhile, in positive type edge processing, edge processing in which a resist remaining at the edge portion of the glass substrate is removed with an organic solvent such as a thinner is performed.